Gave It a Chance
by andromeda90
Summary: “Promise me you’ll be here when I get back?” “Be careful,we have a lot to talk about.” “I…I…I just need to go….There is something I need to look into.” “You have to choose!” You opened your heart, just to be hurt once again...CloudLeon!


Well, I was suppose to be studying my biology, because I have a test this week, but look at me! writing here! This kind of wrote itself…I bet it sucks because of it…but I tried my best to incorporate and make it so my drabble, I wrote would fit into this.

This is of course for my dear reviewer, Shadow cat17, who wanted a prequel and sequel to my short drabble! Too Late from my Dreams of Wolf and Lion collection! So this is the prequel to that drabble, and next is the sequel to the drabble, and if any one wants to read the drabble, its on my collection, number 6, so go ahead and read it….

……………………………………………………

Pairing: Cloud/Leon, Seph/Cloud, and (Aerith/Leon and Aerith/Cloud) friendship…..

Warning: drama, angst, sad….

Summary: "I know. Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" "Be careful, we have a lot to talk about." "I…I…I just need to go….There is something I need to look into." "I mean you have to choose." "I have nothing more to say."

…………………………………………………….

I do hope you like this, because I tried hard to make it work out. Is it too long? Too short? I just hope you like it! And I hope that all those that read this also like it! I tried! Especially with the studying in between! anyways! Hope you Enjoy this! Comment! And Happy Holiday! Christmas! New Years! Ta! Luv ya!

………………………………………………………….

Gave It a Chance 

……………………………………………………………..

Leon sighed as he rubbed his neck. He hadn't slept well last night and having to look up for hours did wonders for one's neck. Leon just closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it against the wall.

He was tired. The pipes had broken down, and they needed to be fixed urgently. So he had to wake up early, head out and spend most of his time turning, cranking, and breathing in mossy air. He was rather tired of things breaking down and working but not getting much done in the end. The heartless and now, nobodies, were wreaking more havoc than before. Not only that, but there were more people in Merlin's little house. He was sure he's rather sleep outside than sleep on the floor on top of books and other such things. Every one slept all crowded. Merlin slept on his chair. Yuffie and Aerith shared the bed. Tifa now slept on the broken down couch while Cid slept on his chair, head resting on the computer. Strife and him had the floor.

Yes, he had the best life ever, did he not? Leon sometime just wished he could take time off and forget it all. He just wished that every one stopped depending on him. Everyone looked to him as the leader, the one who had to deal with every thing. Bad thing? Every one made him the leader yet no one followed him.

That is another reason that the days had become more and more stressing. Strife had stuck around now, for about, a month. He had not left because of some random whim like he usually did. It was getting on Leon's nerve, to have him there. He would always talk back, not do work, and insult Leon as much as possible. Well, he did all that when he talked, and that was the surprising part, he talked to Leon while he just 'hnned' everyone else. Leon could not understand that man. He was not sure if he should feel special about that fact or angry at all the insults. Leon just kept with the ignore plan, since it worked well so far.

"Well, well, look how hard you are working."

Speak of the devil.

"Strife. What are you doing here? Aerith got you as the messenger boy again?" Leon replied monotonously, looking at Cloud a bit lazily.

"I don't know why she even bothers to care for you." Cloud hissed.

"That makes two of us." Leon sneered as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"She likes you." Cloud glared at Leon.

"She is a nice girl, she cares for everyone. She even cares about you, and that is saying something." Leon muttered, taking hold of his gunblade before walking off.

"You don't deserve her." Cloud said, icily, making Leon stop in his tracks. Leon turned and looked at Cloud.

"Strife, I do not love Aerith and I've never thought of getting with her in any way. She is a friend and I care for her, but I will never be with her in that way." Leon hissed, before turning back and walking to Merlin's house.

……………………………………………………………..

"Leon!" Aerith smiled as she looked up from fixing the only table in the house.

"Hey." Leon greeted her, walking over and helping her set the table. Aerith blushed and stepped back.

"Thanks, Leon." Aerith smiled brightly. Leon frowned as he looked at her. He shook his head and sighed.

"Aerith, what do you see me as?" Leon asked her. Leon wanted to make sure Aerith understood where they stood.

"Well, I see you as a Squall who wants to be called Leon and who is running away from his past. A person who needs taking care of and who I know, will never love me." Aerith smiled sadly, but she never looked away from Leon. Leon's eyes soften up as he looked at Aerith. She was beautiful, a goddess. She radiated with light, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. Her cheeks always had a rosy tint and her smile was kind and sincere. She deserved to be happy.

"Aerith….." Leon hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"It is fine, Leon. I am fine. I know, and I understand. I just want to help you and be there for you, even if it is just as a friend." Aerith walked over to him and took hold of his hand.

"I'm really sorry….You deserve better." Leon whispered, unsure of what to do and how to handle such things as love.

"No, you deserve better. All the things you've been doing and all the things you will achieve. Now come, we are both great friends! I know it, I don't need you to say it, because I see and understand. I am not like the others." Aerith laughed merrily and stepped back.

"Now, where is every one else?" Aerith frowned as she walked over to the door. Leon looked at Aerith, allowing a ghost of a smile to play on his lips.

"Oh God! Aerith! We just fought against this huge heartless!" Yuffie chatted on as she bounced into the house.

"Leon!" Yuffie grinned and jumped onto his back. Leon grimaced but allowed it.

"One day, you are going to cause him to break his back." Aerith shook her head.

"I think I've found a good place to have my bar!" Tifa rushed in excitedly.

"Really? That is great! Tifa!" Aerith smiled, eyes shining with excitement for her friend.

"Is the food ready? I'm starved!" Cid walked in, followed by Cloud.

"You didn't do anything." Cloud pointed out as he walked over to the table. Leon tensed up as Cloud got close to him and shot him a glare.

"Down, Yuffie. Time to eat." Leon scowled as he squatted down letting her get off. Yuffie immediately took a seat. Leon shook his head before seating next to her, like always.

"So, how has every one's day been?" Aerith asked after every one was served and seated.

"Hn, fine." Cloud muttered. Aerith smiled at Cloud, eyes dimming a bit as she looked at Cloud. Leon immediately understood something. Aerith had loved Cloud, except Cloud did not return the sentiment. Aerith looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. Leon felt his heart clench at the thought of how Aerith felt. The sad glimmer did not last for Aerith smiled merrily once again and turned to Tifa, and asked her about her bar.

Leon knew that the pain was there, but Aerith understood that nothing could be done. Leon ate in silence listening to the girls talk. His talk with Aerith brought him closer to her but it just confused him to Cloud's antics.

"Leon, I'm going to need you to help me out on it. It needs repairing a lot, but its cheap." Tifa looked at Leon.

"That is the reason why it is cheap, Tifa." Leon sighed, knowing more work had just been piled on him.

"So, when are you going to be able to work on it? It is not important! Though, when you are done with your other stuff…." Tifa trailed off.

"I'll get started on it tomorrow." Leon informed her, before standing up and excusing himself. Leon could feel Strife's stare all the way until he closed the door behind him.

He was confused now, for if Cloud was interested in Aerith, why was she heartbroken over him? Leon could not put his finger on it. Leon frowned and stopped. He shouldn't even worry about Strife, who would just leave some time tomorrow or the day after. Strife was not his problem, and he should not make him his problem.

…………………………………………………………………….

Leon groaned and placed the wrench down. He arched his back up and moaned as he heard the bones pop into place. He had fixed god knows how many miles of pipes. May be not miles, but he did fix a lot of the pipes. There were more, but those were all that took priority at the moment.

"Time to go, Leon."

"Sheet!" Leon cursed for he had hit himself with one of the pipes.

"Not safe to concentrate on just one thing, especially in these times." Cloud advised, face smug.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Leon hissed, getting up and glaring at Cloud.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Leon glared.

"Aerith, sent me to come get you. She seems to think you can't take care of yourself." Cloud said coolly.

"Aerith is a caring person, she cares that is all." Leon scowled glaring at him.

"I never said she wasn't." Cloud snapped.

"You don't deserve her." Leon winced, not having planned on saying that.

"She loves you, she still loves you. Why you would break a heart like hers?" Leon growled, grabbing his jacket and turning around.

"You don't know anything, Leon." Cloud's voice was softer. This stopped Leon and made him turn to look at him.

"I broke her heart, the same reason why you did." Cloud looked pained to Leon's surprise. Leon had never seen Cloud look so vulnerable. Cloud was always rude, cold and uncaring.

"Sexual preferences?" Leon sneered as he said that. Cloud immediately looked at him, clearly surprised.

"Whatever your reason is Strife, I really don't think I want to know." Leon drawled turning around and walking off. Before he could get far though, Cloud grabbed his arm.

"Strife, what?" Leon turned around but Cloud's lips ate up anything else he was going to say. Leon gasped, clearly not expecting that.

"Yes, I was with someone else and I could not return her feelings." Cloud muttered, before stepping away and walking off. Leon just stood there, clearly shocked and confused. He shook his head and walked home. Aerith looked at him and immediately asked what was wrong, he just shook his head and cleared of his bed. He actually did not mind sleeping on the floor that night.

………………………………………………………………………

Leon groaned as he felt someone shaking him up.

"Leon." Some one whispered in his ear.

"Hmm? What?" he slurred, mind still a bit hazy.

"I'm going for a few days. I promise I'll be back." The voice began to sound familiar to Leon. He groaned and turned his head to the side, eyes opening. He blinked a bit, allowing his eyes to get use to the darkness around the room.

"Cloud?" Leon's stormy gray met Cloud's shimmering blue.

"Hey, tell them I'm fine, and I'll be back in a few days."

"Aerith will worry." Leon whispered, their faces inches apart.

"I know. Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" Cloud asked a bit hesitantly.

"Where will I go?" Leon rolled his eyes. He looked at Cloud for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and turning his head to face the other side.

"Be careful, we have a lot to talk about." Leon muttered.

"I know…" that was the last thing that Leon heard before sleep overtook him once again.

………………………………………………………………………….

Leon was unsure of what to think and of what to do. He was not sure what it was that he felt for Cloud. He did not know what exactly did Cloud feel for him. Cloud Strife was a very mysterious man. He was probably in every woman's wet dreams. Cloud was a very handsome man. Leon could not deny that, but he did not know a lot about him.

He was sure Cloud did not know a lot about him. All Leon knew was that Cloud could be really mean and he did a great impression of a wall. He was not exaggerating that part, the girls could agree with him on that one.

There was no way a relationship could work….not that he ever thought about it or that he actually considered it…

Cloud was always leaving….and there is that someone that Cloud was with when he broke Aerith's heart. That person has to be somewhere.

Leon shook his head and went back to repairing Tifa's bar. He'd rather get it done as soon as possible so he could go back to other stuff.

………………………………………………………………………

Leon groaned as he glared angrily as the offending object. Leon stood up and kicked the generator.

"I do believe that will not help your cause." Leon immediately whirled around at the sound of that voice. There stood Cloud. It had been two weeks now, and no word of Cloud, until now.

"Strife! When you get here?" Leon frowned, not letting Cloud see how his appearance got to him.

"Strife? What happened to Cloud?" Cloud smiled as he walked over and leaned on the counter.

"When you get here, Cloud?" Leon rolled his eyes as he kneeled back down to work on the generator. He just wanted to do something to keep his nerves down.

"Barely a few hours ago. I went home and they told me you were here." Cloud shrugged.

"Is it not weird how natural it is to call Merlin's house, home?" Leon asked, having had that question on his mind for some time now.

"Well, there is where we sleep and where we all go to. Like people say, home is where the heart is." Cloud muttered, and Leon knew there was more to that statement but he dare not think of it.

"I guess. How was your trip?" Leon asked, eyes never moving from the generator in front of him.

"Like always I did not manage much." Cloud sighed.

"Yes, well, I need to fix this." Leon muttered, hoping Cloud would take the hint.

"Want any help?" Cloud asked innocently.

"No." Leon snapped.

"How are we to get to know each other if you don't let me in?" Cloud asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Cloud, leave." Leon hissed.

"We shared a kiss, Leon." Cloud growled.

"Now is not the time." Leon hissed.

"We need to settle things now, Leon." Cloud snapped, going over and standing right next to Leon. Leon did not look up, though.

"What is there to settle?" Leon replied, voice tight.

"I know you feel something." Leon looked up at Cloud and glared at him.

"And what do you feel, huh?" Leon snapped as he stood up and glared at Cloud.

"I know I care for you and think about you more than I should. I know I feel things I hadn't felt in years and I know that I get jealous over you." Cloud replied eyes never moving from Leon's. Leon got taken back by Cloud's answer. He looked at Cloud, calculating what he said.

"I don't know. I can't deny the thought crossed my mind, but….I am not sure." Leon finished lamely

"Then let me help you and we will both learn about each other." Cloud looked pleadingly at Leon, and he couldn't help but agree.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Leon was unsure of when things had changed. Cloud was not the Cloud he knew any more. He was more compassionate and caring. He did not snap as often or insult him. He was more on constructive criticism. Every one began to notice this, not just him.

Aerith would sometimes look at him with a sad look, but she would turn to Leon and give him one of her radiant smiles.

Aerith made sure that Cloud never saw, because true to his word, Cloud was the jealous type. Tifa was a bit hurt by it, but she did not say anything and just teased them both. Yuffie was herself, annoying.

Leon felt himself caring for Cloud. He found himself fretting over him and if he had eaten, if he was cold and what he was doing out by himself so late. As time passed, Cloud earned the right to have Leon fret over him like he did with the others.

Cloud learned that Leon did care for every one. He noticed how Leon's eyes would darken with worry or how his voice would strain when he was hurt and in pain. He understood him more and why he did the things he did. He noticed Leon's little quirks like how he would bite the inside of his cheek when thinking things through. He would run his hand through his hair when nervous.

He realized that Leon was very vain and went through a lot to keep his hair nice. He also learned that Leon did his name right. Leon was graceful, affectionate and could purr just like cats. Just like cats, Leon would strike out when mad or threatened. Cloud felt himself falling and he did not seemed worried one bit.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Leon himself was happy. Things seemed to be looking up for the Committee, not just for him. Cloud hadn't gone out for a year now. They had had a year together. It did not last though.

"Hey, Leon. I have to go." Cloud had come in to Merlin's house where Leon was taking a day off.

"What do you mean?" Leon frowned as he sat up and placed the book he was reading next to him.

"I…I…I just need to go….There is something I need to look into." Cloud muttered, grabbing his sword and taking it out, going to fasten it to his motorcycle. Leon followed behind him.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Just, some place…." Cloud muttered, not once looking at Leon.

"Cloud, what is going on?" Leon snapped, annoyed by Cloud's behavior.

"Look, I'll be back soon. Alright? Don't worry." Cloud took hold of Leon's face and gently pressed his lips to Leon's. Leon closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Something in Leon's heart made him imprint that instant in his mind forever.

"See you soon." Cloud said before taking off. Leon watched on until he could see Cloud no more.

"Soon." Leon muttered, turning around and going back into the house.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Cloud! You've been leaving every week now! What is going on!" Leon snarled as Cloud made his way to the motorcycle.

"Nothing." Cloud snapped, clearly irritated.

"Nothing? So you just leave for no reason what so ever?" Leon snapped.

"What if I do! Okay?" Cloud hissed, getting on the motorcycle and taking off. Leon stood there looking at Cloud, hurt glimmering in his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Leon, I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap."

"No you are not."

"Look, it is just that I'm looking for something, okay? I need to go."

"It is okay. I know you need to go."

"Leon…"

"No, Cloud. Go ahead, I understand, really."

……………………………………………………………………………

"Sephiroth, he is back."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes, I need to go. He needs to be taken down. I have to go."

"Yes, I understand."

…………………………………………………………………………

"Cloud was in love with Sephiroth."

Aerith explained to him. Leon understood now, he really understood. Cloud was looking for Sephiroth. Leon was not sure what it was he should be feeling. Aerith tried to console him but she was wrong, Cloud loved only one person. Why else would he go searching for him? Leon understood. His mind understood, but his heart could not deal with it right now. He was numb and Leon was not sure if it was better that way than feeling the crushing pain. Leon knew it would come though, sooner or later.

"Thanks Aerith, for telling me." Leon smiled bitterly at her. Aerith squeezed his hand and smiled bitterly as well.

"Don't thank me, Leon. Don't thank me. I'm the one who told him about Sephiroth." Aerith muttered.

"He never really loved me, so what does it matter." Leon shrugged.

"Leon, what are you going to do?" Aerith asked him.

"Nothing." Leon shrugged, pulling his hand from Aerith's grip and standing up.

"I have things to fix…." Leon muttered walking out.

Aerith sighed as she looked down at her hands. She ruined Leon's life, why? Aerith let a watery smile bloom on her lips as she opened the door and watched Leon walk off. Leon couldn't show his feelings right now, so Aerith would do it for him. She shouldn't have opened her mouth. Cloud had been leaving and coming for a ten months now. He did not stay for more than two days. Aerith closed her eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………………

Leon did not say anything when Cloud got home. It had been a week since Aerith told him, and Leon understood what he needed to do. He avoided Cloud and stayed as far away as possible. Cloud did not seem to care though; he just got home and slept. Leon knew that once Cloud woke, he would be off again.

"Leon, are you okay?" Cloud's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes, why?" Leon shook his head and looked at Cloud.

"You don't look well, and I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. You are leaving again, right?" Leon looked at Cloud, eyes emotionless.

"Leon, what is wrong?" Cloud frowned.

"Cloud, if you leave now, I won't wait for you, not any more." Leon muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, taking a step back.

"I mean you have to choose. You choose him or me?"

"I don't know what—"

"Yes, you do. A simple answer. Sephiroth? Or Me? Leaving? Staying?" Leon asked coolly.

"Is that what this is about?" Cloud's eyes immediately hardened.

"Yes." Leon glared at Cloud, waiting for his answer.

"Then so be it." Cloud hissed, turning around and getting on the motorcycle.

"Good luck, hope you two are happy." Leon said in a monotone, before turning around and walking inside the house, not once looking back.

…………………………………………………………………………

"He needs help." Cloud muttered, eyes closing. Cloud had talked to Sephiroth, but it had not gone well.

"There is only one person that can help him, and that is you Cloud."

Cloud opened his eyes and looked over at Leon. Leon's eyes looked coldly at him, no tenderness for Cloud.

"Leon." Cloud looked at Leon a bit hurt.

"There is nothing we can do about him, Cloud, and you know it. This is your journey and yours alone." Leon responded, voice never once changing in tone.

Leon felt his heart clench, but he would not fall again.

"I have nothing more to say." Leon stood up and walked to the door.

"Leon, I still care…."

"No….you don't….it is only a lie of emotions you felt for me before….not anymore…see you next time." Leon walked out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………….

Leon was sure he was in pain ever since Cloud chose Sephiroth. He was sure that things could not get any worst. He was wrong. It was about five months since Cloud asked for help, and now Sephiroth was saved.

They were together, Cloud had helped Sephiroth and now they were there, together. They were happy, laughing.

Leon could feel his heart just stop beating and breaking into tiny pieces which were then blown off by the wind, never to be put together again.

Leon had been wrong, just like he'd always been.

Leon turned around and walked out into the streets of Radiant Garden. He had managed to rebuild a lot of Radiant Garden so now it looked more how it was before. He was not needed anymore……

Not by anyone….

Leon sighed looking up at the starry sky…

At the lonely moon….his only companion now….

……………………………………………………………………………….

The End..

…………………………………………………………………………….

Well, what you people think? I do hope it was good! it was either Cloud stayed with Aerith or Sephiroth, but I decided to stick him with Sephiroth because I dislike that pairing! But anyways! I tried, lately me and my muses have been sick, so I hope this came out good! this is the order of the stories, of the umm…Chance Trilogy? Wow….i should really do that….anyways!

I'm off to do the sequel! Accckk!! Hmm, wonder if it should be a sad or happy ending? Or should I do two endings? Hmm? Anyways! Got to think about it while I study my biology! Luv you! Ta!


End file.
